What Do You Wanna Do?
by jeevasxkeehl
Summary: Matt and Mello are plainly, bored. It all starts out with Mello asking, What do you want to do? and the reply, I don't know. What do you wanna do? Together the two friends try to find ways to conquer their boredom, and for Mello, to try not to rip Matt


IDK... What Do You Wanna Do?

by xlashingcriesx and blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt and Mello are plainly, bored. It all starts out with Mello asking, "What do you want to do?" and the reply, "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Together the two friends try to find ways to conquer their boredom, and for Mello, to try not to rip Matt's vocal cords from the gamer's throat.

---

"Matt, I'm bored!" whined Mello. "Amuse me."

"No..." Matt continued to play gameboy. Mello stomped over and snatched the game from Matt's hands.

"I'm bored amuse me now."

"Like what do you wanna do?" Matt groaned scowling. '_...Evil...'_

"I don't know what do you wanna do?!" Mello questioned still holding Matt's game.

_'I __**want**__ to play my gameboy...'_ Matt groaned, "I don't know..." Then he added, "What do you wanna do? It was your idea."

"...Matt!"

"What?!"

"What do YOU want to do?" Mello pulled a gun and aimed it at Matt's head right between the eyes. "I'm at the end of my fuckn' line Matt, what the hell do you want to do?!"

"Play videogames. Otherwise, it's whatever you want to do."

Mello's death grip on the gameboy grew tighter. The mechanical toy gave a squeak. Mello threw the gameboy into the wall. It hit with a crash and fell to the floor. Matt's eyes were wide.

Matt looked at Mello his eyes wide and teary behind goggles. His emerald eyes were being used in full force.

"M-Mello..." Matt whimpered. The thirteen year old blonde scowled. "Why...?"

"What do you wanna do?" annoyance laced Mello's tone as the twelve year old bit back some tears.

"W-we can go for a walk..."

"FINALLY, let's go..." Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him away from where he sat. Matt was quiet, obviously mourning the loss of his precious gameboy.

Mello felt a nagging guilt begin to build up inside of him for breaking one of Matt's prized possessions. Quickly he squished it for the moment, the look on Matt's face however hadn't changed.

"Well, here we are..." Matt mumbled pathetically.

"...Look, we can go and get you a new gameboy." the blonde finally snapped. "If you promise to cheer up!"

Matt nodded. "Okay..."

"I'll get L to take us." Mello mumbled.

Matt grinned then began to laugh, "That game was getting old anyway. Let's go get ice cream!"

"Where the hell do we get ice cream?" Mello growled, yet happy his friend was a little more cheery.

"I don't know but I heaerd someone say there was an ice cream place around."

"Was it Nia?"

"Yes..." Matt admitted sheepishly.

"He was lying to you." Mello rolled his eyes. Just the thought of Near annoyed him. "But L would know." The blonde stormed off.

Matt rose an eyebrow. "Mello-kins..." A moment later, Matt ran after Mello. "What do you wanna do?"

"Don't start that again." Mello growled.

"But...but Mello-kins... what _do_ you wanna do? We're both bored... what do you wanna do now?" Matt followed slightly behind Mello.

"Matt... why the nickname?" Mello questioned as they searched for L inside Wammy House.

Matt turned red, realizing what he just called Mello. "Uh...um...uh... NEAR'S EATING YOUR CHOCOLATE!"

"WHAT?!" Mello growled, "Where the fuck is that bastard?!" Mello looked wildly around searching for the boy with snow white hair. "Where the hell is the bastard I'm gonna kill him for even thinking about touching my chocolate!"

Matt let out a sigh of relief, glad that Mello was distracted from the nickname. '_Great. I can go play Mario Kart no-!'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Mello pulling him along, in search of Near. "Mello...?"

"I am going to find that bastard!"

"Mello...he's in class..." Matt reasoned. Mello turned and gave Matt and evil look.

"Why did you lie to me?!" he hissed forgetting about earlier comments but the one about Near.

"I-I didn't Mello! C-can we just go play videogames?"

"No! How come you lied to me! I can't believe you!"

"I-I'm sorry..." the boy blushed. "Um... y-you're not mad, are you?"

The look in Matt's wide eyes made Mello stop and think. "No..." he grumbled, "but don't lie to me anymore... or I'll break something." Matt nodded, this was as close to getting off the hook as it was going to get.

"I'm sorry Mello."

"Stop apologizing." Mello turned to look at Matt with a smirk, "Now then, let's find L so we can get some ice cream. Chocolate for me."

"Okay." Matt followed Mello to L's room.

"L can we get some ice cream?" Mello asked the detective. "Please?"

L smiled down at the two. "Of course, come on in," the two adolescents did. "Watari, would you please get some chocolate ice cream for Mello-kun and strawberry for Matt-kun?"

"Of course," Watari smiled at the two, before going off to get the three ice cream.

"So, you two, what have you been up to?"

Mello shrugged. "Not much, just hanging out." Matt nodded.

"That all?" L questioned curious. "I heard you two got into a nasty fight."

"Nuh uh!" Mello argued, "We didn't fight!"

"It was a little one..." Matt contradicted. L's eyebrow rose.

"One says there wasn't a fight, the other says it was a little fight. What do you say Watari?" The older gentleman put the ice cream down on the table that seperated the teen from the 'children'. Mello pounced on the chocolate ice cream and began eating it ravenously. Matt took smaller bites.

"I think someone is lying." Watari chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly Watari-san." L nodded.

"OW! Damn it! Brain freeze!" Mello let out a series of cuss words.

"Mello-kun, watch your language." L told him, gently.

"Sorry, L."

Matt smiled faintly, as he finished his strawberry ice cream. "Mello was lying, but we made up. Thanks for the ice cream L."

Mello gave the younger boy a punch in the arm. "Be more brave! Don't be so shy!"

Matt's smile became noticable. "Sorry."

"Matt. Mello. Later today, let's go to a movie."

"Okay!" both chorused.

Matt looked at Mello grinning, "Hey Mello... what do you want to do today?"


End file.
